Katherine Campbell Meyer
This is Katherine Campbell Meyer, known to most as Kate. She is your resident out and proud bisexual of Glee Fanfiction:Same Directions. She is known for being the laid-back, quiet, and reserved and twin sister of Amelia Meyer. Personality Kate is a very quiet and laid-back person. While Amelia is full of energy, Kate doesn't really care. She's also known for telling exactly how she feels. She's all about respect and will only give it to someone if that person gives it. Backstory Kate was born in Cornerbrook, Newfoundland, Canada along with her twin sister, Amelia on July,1. Due to few job opportunities their parents decided to move to Lima, Ohio. The twins were very excited because where they lived was very boring and they had to share a room. Due to many differences this caused trouble. Relationships 'Landon Wate ' Landon is the friend and possible crush of Kate. Landon and Kate met in Getting To Know One Another. Kate is the first girl that has the guts to let Landon know that she can't just talk to her anyway. It seems as if Landon likes talking to Kate and often goes to her for advice. It seems as if both of them may feel more than friend feelings for one another. Season One Overview Meeting The Students Didn't Appear Finding Recruits Didn't Appear. Just Getting Started She and Amelia were first seen talking to Mrs. Morris who was showing them the ropes of the school.She's later seen at her house where Amelia tries to convince her to join the glee club. Amelia tells her that it would make their parents happy. The next day, she shows up to audition with Amelia and support her to her twin's delight. She's seen cheering after and during her sister's performance.She performs the song Alice and is accepted along with her sister. She's seen with Musical Ambition as Landon and Lucy, Valerie, and Lucy perform their audition songs. She's last seen along with Musical Ambition performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started. Getting To Know One Another In the fourth episode, she's seen sitting with her sister. For the duets, she's paired with Landon. Later on she talks with Amelia and she warns her to be careful of Kristina. The next day, she confronts Landon and after he talks to her wrong, she sets him straight. The two talk again and she decides on a song by Hinder. She later approaches an upset Landon to which she gives him her number so they can practice and if he ever wants to talk. The next day, the two perform Lips Of An Angel during which she looks at him the whole time. Kate is last seen, sitting with Landon, and performing Who You Are with Musical Ambition. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Solos in Season 1 *Alice in Just Getting Started *Lips Of An Angel in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs in *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are'' in Just Getting Started'' Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters